


Dimensions: Book Four

by Nugiha



Series: Power Rangers Dimensions [4]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, pokemon grape elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: All seasons. Pokemon Grape AU with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.
Series: Power Rangers Dimensions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256855





	Dimensions: Book Four

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Four  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are eighteen and over and live in/moved the Pokemon Universe. This story focuses more on Justin but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is inspired by a romhack created by 80c 'Pokemon Grape'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: All seasons. Pokemon Grape AU with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga

Welcome to the world of pokémon! This world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Others think of pokémon as friends. There are several regions in the world. But the two regions in forever conflict are Frejo and Kelgo over ownership of Pokemon League. As a last resort, the leaders of the two Regions decide to create this Competition for the ownership of the League: each region chooses a rookie trainer as contender, not to create too much advantage on each other, with each contender representing one of the regions. This legend is about Frejo's contender Jari Kennish who recently quit his school's baseball team. 

At the Kennish Home Jari had just gotten showered and dressed. Jari's mother called him into the kitchen. Jari located his mother sitting on the kitchen stool. 

"Hey Mom, what is it?" Jari asked. 

"Billy wants you to come see him in Rustel City." Jari's mother said. 

"Do I have to?" 

"Yes you do. Billy has been a friend to this family for a long time. You cannot just avoid him when you fancy." 

"I wasn't trying to blow off anyone off." Jari mumbled. In Rustel City Jari stopped to drink from the water bottle he had brought along when Billy approached. Billy was one of the region's most well known Pokemon Professors. 

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Billy grumbled. 

"Why?" Jari asked. 

"Come with me." Billy said. At Billy's Lab Jari followed Billy inside. There were three starter pokemon on the table. Three chairs were in front of him. Jari's seat was between Justin and Kimberly's. The two were rookie's like Jari. Though Justin's parents were high level members from Team Rocket. 

"What the hell is going on?" Jari demanded. 

"I want you to be Frejo's contender in the competition for ownership of the Pokemon League." Billy announced. 

"Why him? He's just a washed up baseball player." Justin insulted. 

"Shut the fuck up Justin!" Jari chided. 

"You were one of the stars on the team. I was wondering why you quit." Kimberly commented.

"I have my reasons." Jari said. 

"When do we get to pick our Pokemon?" Kimberly asked. 

"Jari if you agree to my request then you can have first pick. What do you say?" Billy faltered. 

"You're wasting your time with this joker Professor." Justin snorted. 

"Fuck you Justin! And okay Professor I agree." Jari agreed. Jari chose Squirtle. Justin chose Bulbasaur. Kimberly picked Charmander. The three were given PokeBalls and Pokedexes.

Team Rocket had destroyed the pokemon data from the league mainframe and the only way to get it back by catching every pokemon to get their info re-entered via Pokedex. Justin purposely smashed his Pokedex. As they were leaving Billy's lab, Justin challenged Jari to a battle and the latter won.

In Megan City Jari battled and won the Acid Badge from Jason. Jari also battled the Rookie Trainer Hall and earned a ticket for the SS Aqua.

In Cherry City Jari won the Spark Badge from Zoey. On the SS Aqua Jari also met Nate who revealed that Team Rocket was recruiting Members for the Episol Program. 

Justin stole a stone belonging to the SS Aqua Captain Ravi. Jari got it back after winning the battle. Ravi was grateful and prized Jari with a lifetime SS Aqua ticket.

In Snorkel City Jari won the Jetskii Badge from Calvin. 

In Buris City Jari won the Prism Badge from Shelby. At the Buris City Pokemon Center Nate and Jari waited on Nurse Morgan to finish healing Jari's Pokemon when Shelby walked up to them. 

"Shelby What are you doing here?" Jari perplexed.

"Jari I wanted to ask you a favor." Shelby said. 

"Sure?" Jari queried. 

"I understand that you and Justin have never been the best of friends but can you keep him away from his father?" Shelby hesitated.

"She's talking about that prick that was on the SS Aqua with us?" Nate scoffed. 

"Prick is putting it mildly." Jari snickered. 

"Whatever you do please try to keep Justin away from his father. Justin's father is nothing but an evil man trying to control him." Shelby pleaded.

"Wait a minute you're the Shelby I've heard Justin mention many times. He's in love with you you know?" Jari mentioned. 

"I'm aware but I have no feelings for him." Shelby stated. 

"I'll see what I can do then." Jari sighed. In Paceleaf City Jari won the Moon Badge from Noah. 

Outside the Kennish Home Nate and Jari finished visiting with Jari's mother. Jari's mother even healed their pokemon for them. The duo approached Emma and Jake who appeared to be in a sort of panic about something. Jari was familiar with these trainers.

"Are the two of you okay?" Jari worried. 

"We just found out that Team Rocket is going to target the Weapons Depot in Silten City." Emma moaned. 

"What!?" Jari exclaimed. 

"Jari It's true my father told me so." Jake assured. 

"Jake Thanks for telling us. Though I can't do anything right now." Jari cursed. 

"Do you mind if we travel with you just until you get to Silten City?" Jake inquired. 

"If it's okay with Jari. Then it's okay with me." Nate answered. 

"You can come with us if you want." Jari replied. In Quartz Town Jari won a legendary pokemon for defeating Veronica "Ronny" at her gym. 

In Gondwan City Jari won the Beatle Badge from Mia. At the Racing shop Jari bought a Kart for easier travel. In Silten City Jari won the Spell Badge from Ziggy. 

Jari recruited the Bounty Killer Scott to stop Team Rocket's takeover of the Weapons Depot. In Lauras City Jari won the eighth and final badge from RJ. 

Outside the Lauras City Gym Nate, Jake, Emma, and Jari were stopped by RJ who wanted to speak with them. 

"I have bad news." RJ announced. 

"What is it?" Jari demanded. 

"You're the one who tried to prevent Team Rocket from taking over Silten City's Weapon Depot right?" 

"Yes why?"

"The Bounty Killer was too late. Team Rocket already sent the weapons to the Kelgo army." RJ informed. 

"I failed." Jari gasped.

RJ left. Jari fell to his knees while his friends looked on. Nate placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"The only true failure is when you give up and stop trying." Nate said. At Nalta's Plateau Jari presented his eight badges and was permitted entry. In the Lobby Jari was preparing to challenge the Elite Four. Jason, Zoey, Calvin, Shelby, Noah, Mia, Ziggy, and RJ cleared their throat to get his attention. 

"Are you okay?" Calvin asked. 

"I'm good." Jari replied. 

"Sorry about that bullshit at the Weapons Depot." Jason apologized. 

"It's not on you." Jari said. 

"Jari We just came to wish you good luck in beating the Elite Four." Zoey exulted. 

"Zoey You're all going to watch my match?" Jari asked. 

"Of course we are." Shelby smirked. 

"Why else would we be here?" Noah added. 

"Thank you for coming. This means alot." Jari said. 

"You're going to do fine man. You're amazing." Ziggy beamed. 

"Thank you." Jari smiled. 

"Remember do your best and don't underestimate anyone." Jason advised. Later Jari had defeated the Elite Four in this order: Aisha, Daggeron, Elizabeth "Z", and Ethan before finally getting to the Champion Justin. Jari became the new Champion after beating Justin. The two were arguing when Billy approached them.

"Cheap win." Justin gibed. 

"Keep talking and I will fuck you up!" Jari growled. 

"Congratulations." Billy chuckled. 

"I didn't know you were coming Professor." Jari replied. 

"Jari I had to witness you pass my test with flying colors." Billy said. 

"What test?" Jari demanded. 

"The goal of making you Frejo's contender and Justin Kelgo's contender and the both of you going on the Pokemon Journey was to create the perfect trainer. Perfect and stronger like the legendary trainer Marquis. This trainer would be strong enough to defeat Epsilon and finally stop the war between Kelgo and Frejo once and for all." Billy smiled. 

"Professor Are you fucking kidding me!" Justin sneered. 

"I can't believe this." Jari marveled. 

"This son of a bitch was using you. He was using both of us." Justin spat. 

"It was all for the greater good." Billy deflected. 

"Listen to me Professor. I'm not your perfect trainer. You are a bastard and you cannot use me!" Jari barked. 

"The joker is actually right for once. I'm done here." Justin said. 

At the Dungeon of Defrite Nate, Jake, and Emma battled their way to the Team Rocket Leader. Jason, Zoey, Calvin, Shelby, Noah, Mia, Ziggy, RJ, Aisha, Daggeron, Z, and Ethan went with them. Even Justin came. Justin and Jari would never truly be friends. But the two put their differences aside for the time being. The Team Rocket Leader turned out to be Zordon. Zordon's pokemon were very high leveled. Despite the team's efforts the only way to defeat Zordon was throwing the bomb that Daggeron had brought. Zordon's death meant Epsilon, "Epsilon Program", and Team Rocket were no more. Frejo and Kelgo regions made peace. The question that everyone from the respective regions had every day since then was how long would the peace last?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
